Corte de cabello
by doshi-san
Summary: Riku tiene una comezón terrible en la cabeza y los habitantes bajo el puente le ayudarán a quitarsela


**Bien, bien. Me he dado cuenta de que los fanfics de "Arakawa Under the Bridge" son escasos, así que decidí hacer uno, jeje. Ya sabe, siempre con ayuda de mi Beta Reader -aunque la comparto con 3 individuos más-.**

**Disclaimer: Arakawa Under the Bridge pertenece a Hikaru Nakamura, pero la historia es completamente es mía. Cualquier parecido con otra es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

** Corte de cabello**

Ya eran tres días con esa insoportable comezón en la cabeza.

Le echaba la culpa a la caspa, el problema era que no había rastro de piel muerta en su cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo, Riku?— preguntó Nino, preocupada al ver como su 'novio' se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.  
— Nada, nada— respondió en automático el aludido.

Siguió con su trabajo en la computadora portátil, sin quitarse en ningún momento la mano de la cabeza. La rubia lo observaba con curiosidad, nunca había visto a alguien frotarse la cabeza y revolverse el cabello después, con tanto afán. Se sentó tras de él y comenzó a inspeccionar la cabeza de Riku, con mucho detenimiento. Ladeó un poco la cabeza al ver algo caminar por el cuero cabelludo del Ichinomiya, un poco confundida. Se acercó un poco más, con parsimonia, para intentar ver mejor qué era lo que se movía.

— ¿Sucede algo?— se extrañó el pelinegro al sentir la cercanía de la rubia.

Como respuesta, sintió una especie jalón de cabello, escuchó algo tronar y vio como Nino ponía un pequeño insecto sobre el pequeño escritorio.

— ¿Qué es eso?— cuestionó Kou.  
— Era lo que te estaba molestando— contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Riku miró al cadáver sobre su área de trabajo y sintió un enorme calor recorrerle. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era esa cosa, pero suponía lo que podría ser. Quería cerciorarse antes de dar falsas alarmas; abrió el navegador de Internet y en el buscador tecleó el nombre que creía que pertenecía al animal.

— ¿Piojo?— pronunció Nino, sin entender muy bien qué tenía que ver esa palabra con el animal.

Kou decidió ignorar la pregunta y buscó imágenes, deseando con toda el alma que sus suposiciones fueran erróneas.

Lamentablemente no fue así y las fotografías que aparecían en la pantalla lo indicaban: el insecto que yacía muerto sobre el escritorio era muy parecido al que le presentaba la imagen encontrada en el ciberespacio.

Gimió con desesperación y se recargó más contra el respaldo de la cómoda silla. Era imposible que él, el heredero de la compañía Ichinomiya, tuviera pediculosis, pero lamentablemente, las pruebas hacían que este irrealizable fuera posible.

No quería que ninguno de los habitantes bajo el puente se enterara del padecimiento. Tomó las manos de Nino y le sonrió.

— Nino— la llamó, mientras buscaba en su mente las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sucedía—… resulta que… que tengo una nueva mascota, eso fue lo que sacaste de mi cabeza… pero yo no quiero a ese animal y cabe la posibilidad de que haya más en mi cabello, así que me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a correrlos, ¿sí?  
— Si eso hace que me quieras más, entonces sí— aceptó gustosa la rubia.

Kou agarró el largo cabello de su compañera y con una cinta, lo peinó en una coleta alta, así ella no se contagiaba.

Nino comenzó a espulgar la cabeza de Riku; cuando encontraba uno de los llamados 'piojos', tiraba de él y, al sacarlo, lo aplastaba entre sus uñas para luego continuar examinando el cuero cabelludo del joven.

Al encontrarse con una cosa redondita, café y brillante, también la sacó y repitió la misma acción que hizo con los molestos insectos. También tronó.

— Riku— lo llamó— encontré también una especie de huevecillo en tu cabello y tronó, ¿también lo quito?  
— Claro, Nino— corroboró.  
— Pero esos son más difíciles de encontrar. Brillan, seguro que con el sol brillan más y las hallo más rápido ¿Por qué no salimos, para que sea más fácil?

A pesar de todos los intentos de Riku por contradecir la propuesta de la muchacha, terminó cediendo a salir.

Con la cara más roja que un tomate, el pelinegro se dejó espulgar por la chica, quien en esos momentos tarareaba una canción.

— Me cansé— informó Nino, estirando los brazos—. Luego le sigo.  
— ¡NO!— gritó Kou, ganándose una mirada confusa— Digo, no… tú sabes, son muy molestos… además no te quiero contagiar y…  
— Está bien— refunfuñó ella.

Ya de mala gana, la chica continuó con su tediosa labor. Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez salían más, más animalejos. Si no hubiera llegado Hoshi, seguro que se hubiera dormido.

Hubo una pelea entre Riku y Hoshi cuando éste último se mofó de la situación por la cual vivía el primero. La estrella llevaba una guitarra, como de costumbre por lo que le compuso una canción, dedicada tanto al muchacho como a los dichosos 'piojos', haciendo enojar más al empresario.

— ¿Qué tiene Riku, Nino?— preguntó Kappa al ver a la joven esculcando entre el cabello del chico.  
— Sucede que… jajajá… le han pasado piojos a Riku— se adelantó Hoshi, provocando que el pelinegro se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.  
— Hmm… ya decía yo que esos edificios no eran nada higiénicos. Seguro que alguno de tus trabajadores te los pasó— aseguró la criatura mitológica.

Es más probable que me los hayan pegado alguno de ustedes, idiotas pensó Kou.

— P-ko seguro tendrá algún remedio casero para quitártelos— propuso Kappa después de meditar un rato.  
— Tú tienes 'poderes mágicos', ¿por qué tú no los puedes quitar?— respondió Kou, recalcando la parte de poderes mágicos con sarcasmo. Lo último que quería era que también la pelirroja se enterara.  
— Yo no tengo ese tipo de poder. Además, ¿qué ganaría con eso?

Así pues, los cuatro fueron con la agricultura, quien se tomó el tema con calma y opinó que hirvieran en agua hojas de eucalipto, agregaran limón y le dieran un masaje a Riku con la fórmula.

— Si quieren yo puedo darles eucalipto y limones— se ofreció la chiquilla.

P-ko se fue junto a ellos para asegurarse de que se cumpliera todo lo indicado.

Después de preparar el remedio, Nino comenzó a tallar suavemente el cuero cabelludo de Riku, lo dejó reposar media hora, tal y como dijo su amiga, y después preparó el tinaco para su 'novio'.

Lo bañó ella misma, encargándose de frotar cada rincón de la cabeza de Kou, procurando que ningún "piojo" quedase sobre el muchacho.

— ¡Ya está!— anunció victoriosa la rubia, con una amplia sonrisa.  
— ¡Bien!— se alegró la pequeña pelirroja— Pero conste que eso no garantiza que Riku quede limpio de esos animales.

A pesar de lo dicho por P-ko, Kou deseaba que realmente esas 'cosas' desaparecieran de su 'hermosa' cabellera para siempre.

Quizás esto no fuera del todo cierto, ya que a pesar de que P-ko había dicho que debían continuar checando a diario, Kou se confió demasiado y no permitió que Nino le tocara porque él ya estaba completamente limpio. Gracias a esto no faltó mucho para que se volviera a llenar de los asquerosos animales.

— ¡Esto ya es una plaga!— exclamó Kappa al ver la cabeza de Kou tapizada de bichos—, creo que la única solución es que te corten el pelo, pero sumamente corto. Y también el resto de los habitantes, no queremos contagiarnos.

Todos asintieron, aunque claro que Maria se negó rotundamente:

— No me cortaré el cabello por culpa de un estúpido niñato creído, no vale la pena. Además casi ni lo veo, es imposible que me contagie de sus 'mascotitas'.  
— Bien, entonces ¡Vamos el resto!— continuó el jefe de la aldea.

Y en fila india los residentes bajo el puente Arakawa se dirigieron hacia la 'estética' de Last Samurai.

El estilista cumplió su deber, pero dejando de último al Ichinomiya "Para que los demás no se contagien" había dicho el último samurái.

Cuando tocó su turno se sentía nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de ahora sí quedar puro. Ya era la segunda vez que iba con el peluquero y aunque le agradaba, debido a la situación no se sentía cómodo del todo. Era la primera vez que lidiaba con ese tipo de cosas Siempre hay una primera vez pensó con un tanto de amargura.

Last Samurai cortó el cabello, no como para dejarlo calvo, pero tampoco era tan largo como antiguamente. Después sintió los delgados dientes de un peine, y cuando se alejó de su cuero cabelludo, Kou escuchó varias cosas tronar.

Pasó un buen rato, incluso el astro rey se preparaba para irse a dormir para cuando él salió de la carpa. Divisó la delgada figurilla de Nino y se acercó presuroso a ella, quien al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Ya te quitaron por completo a tus mascotas?— cuestionó la chica.  
— No, pero por lo menos ya no son tantas— respondió él, devolviendo el gesto.

Kou la observó atentamente. A ella sí que le habían cortado el cabello, es más, ahora lo llevaba justo sobre los hombros, igual que P-ko.

Se veía sumamente tierna, con su rostro tan sereno, su corta melena que ondeaba con el viento y el río Arakawa de fondo con una preciosa puesta de sol.

Realmente los animalejos esos eran sumamente molestos, pero quizás sin ellos no hubiera logrado ver la escena que en esos momentos se presentaba ante sus ojos.

— Volvamos a casa, Riku— dijo Nino, extendiendo una de sus manos, la cual Kou aceptó con gusto.  
— Sí, vamos.

* * *

**Yey, y aquí acaba... este seguro que nadie se lo lee. Pues, cómo sea. Si alguien lo lee, asegurese de dejarme un review... si quiere.**


End file.
